


Escape from Hellview

by DyslexicSquirrel, Nienor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Fanart, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Older Castiel (Supernatural), Past Castiel/April Kelly, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Torture, Younger Dean Winchester, age gap, ex-cop Castiel, metioned only
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyslexicSquirrel/pseuds/DyslexicSquirrel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor
Summary: Dean Winchester: 26, Portland native, works for his dad’s private investigation firm, loves his Impala almost more than he loves his baby brother who also happens to be his best friend. Oh, yeah, and he’s an Omega. That last part is relevant for one very important fact: there’s an omega sex trafficking ring running out of the Pacific Northwest. Winchester Investigations was hired by the family of one of the missing omegas to look into the disappearances after the police kept coming up empty. When they get a little too close, taking down one of the smaller branches of the larger operation, Dean gets taken as a punishment. That’s where Castiel James Novak comes in: 42, bar owner, left Seattle after a divorce—left the police force, too, after years of undercover work and relocated to a small town in Northern Oregon where the worst crime they’ve had in the last thirty years was some woman’s geraniums getting trampled by her neighbor’s Great Dane. And he just happens to be an Alpha.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Destiel Omegaverse Big Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This the art for the amazing work that @DyslexicSquirrel made. I choose 3 scenes that I think are good to be displayed in the story.

This is the master post for the art of the fic. <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209266/chapters/58319173>

Header

I tried to match the description of the places mentioned.


	2. First encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up and he is his snarky self.

This is that scene where Dean makes Zacharia a bit angry. 

I tried to portray them as best as I could


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself in a new place but still no escape.

This is when Dean thinks he can escape just to find out he can´t and his suppositions are confirmed.


	4. Third Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one of the three

In this one after a small talk Dean and Castiel get a bit closer.


End file.
